


love in the time of rigor mortis

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Forensics, Interns & Internships, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Gendry Waters, newly installed intern in the forensic pathology department, is probably wondering if he's ended up in the least dramatic version of Grey's Anatomy, since <i>everyone</i> is hooking up with people from pediatrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in the time of rigor mortis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [thequeenrhaenyra](http://thequeenrhaenyra.tumblr.com/) who asked for a hospital/doctors au for an au meme on tumblr. This happened. It's ridiculous enough I figured I could post it separately. XD massive thanks to tumblr user pocket-elf for helping me figure out a halfway decent title because this kept me stumped for a week. Don't look for anything serious in here because there's none.

“Excuse me?”

Brienne looks up from the autopsy report she’s trying to write - nothing to add, it was a routine procedure to make sure some thirty-year old woman hadn’t committed suicide, but it was a congenital heart defect no one knew about - and smiles up at the new intern. What was his name again? Right. Gendry. Gendry Waters.

“Yes? Can I help you? I thought your shift was over.”

“Uh, yeah, but I was wondering - what’s that guy from pediatrics doing outside? I mean, why would anyone from pediatrics be here?”

Brienne thinks she knows who Gendry’s talking about, but she’ll check just to make sure. She stands up and glances in the corridor, and - yes. There he is.

“That’s Robb Stark to you, and I think he’s here for - ah, you’ll find out in a seconds. It’s midday after all.”

“Midday?”

“How long have you been here?”

“… Two weeks?”

“Right. At what time does Greyjoy take his lunch break?”

“Uh. Midday? Unless he has to cut ten corpses open?”

“Well,  _yes._  But just have a look,” she says, and Gendry turns his stare up to Robb, who’s standing in the corridor with a paper bag in his hand. He also has various drawings of different quality on his white scrubs, and he’s wearing a fake flower crown  _and_  has pink nail polish on his left hand only. It’s probably one of the days in pediatrics when they put kids together in one room and try to let them have fun. Or as much fun as they can.

The moment Brienne’s digital clock shows twelve PM, the door of the morgue opens and Theon comes out of it, throwing away his plastic gloves and taking off his mask.

"Robb, what the fuck?”

Stark shrugs and smiles sheepishly. “Well, I drew the short stick for being the guinea pig today and all the girls in the playroom decided that pink nail polish would have looked great on me, was I going to say no?”

“I don’t know about  _that,_ but the flower crown isn’t too horrible.”

"You can drop by later and tell Jeyne, she  _put it together it herself._ ”

"Do I have to feel jealous now?”

“Theon, she’s  _eleven._  And I managed to get a full free hour unless there’s an emergency, so how about we find a table at the cafeteria? Because I’d rather not eat lunch in front of your dead bodies.”

"Hey, don’t insult my dead bodies. I’m not a pro at cutting them open for nothing.”

“Who even suggested that?”

“Ah, well, they won’t complain about this though,” Theon says before grabbing Robb by the waist and kissing him shortly but soundly. Then he slips one of his hands into Robb’s and they head out of the hallway.

Brienne turns towards Gendry, who’s pretty much literally gaping at the scene, and she can’t help laughing a bit at his flustered face.

“What - wait, are they -”

“Yes,  _they are._  They’ve been for a couple years at most. Stark brings him lunch every other day bar emergencies and viceversa. They  _can_  be sickeningly cute, though.”

"Seriously? He shows up every day at that time exactly? Why didn’t I notice it until now?”

“Yes? Theon has his quirks I guess, but they’re good for each other.” If you call  _quirks_  the fact that he always comes impeccably dressed even if no one’s going to see it anyway, that he listens to folk music while dissecting bodies and that he always goes for lunch at the same time. Then again, Brienne can hardly complain considering  _who_  is it that is going to meet her for lunch in a bit. “Also, bar emergencies. Last week we all skipped lunch all the time and Robb is an oncologist, it’s not like he never has emergencies of his own. By the way, since we’re here, get ready for the jokes.”

“… Jokes?”

“There’s a running one about hook ups between people in pathology and pediatrics. Has been for a while. If you end up hooking up with someone from pediatrics you’ll make a lot of people very happy because they can keep on telling said jokes.”

“Wait. Wait, it’s not just the two of them?”

“It used to be,” Brienne says, and she knows she’s kind of flushing, but before she can explain Gendry -

“What did I tell you about writing up reports  _after_  lunch?”

Gendry’s mouth falls open a little wider as the man he knows as the head of the pediatrics department shows up behind her.

"Well,  _Jaime_ , I’d have been done if our intern here didn’t require explanations about Stark bringing a certain someone lunch. And - wait, did someone paint your nails  _purple_?”

"There’s a lot that can be said about me, but I’m not the kind of jerk who leaves Stark alone with  _twenty_  girls from three to fourteen. He’s pretty damn good even if he has questionable romantic tastes and likes people who cut bodies open for a living, I’d hate to lose him like that.”

“ _You_  are engaged to someone who cuts bodies open for a living.”

"I never said  _I_  didn’t have questionable romantic tastes, did I?”

Gendry goes red in the face as Jaime grabs at her waist and drags her head down just slightly for a kiss and Brienne figures that he won’t need those jokes explained anymore.

 

End.


End file.
